Living Life To The Fullest
by Miss AlyB
Summary: What happens when hot-headed, out-of-control Paul imprints? Now this is no ordinary love story. The imprint is hiding something. Something HUGE. Something that will forever change the lives of those around her. What happens when Edward meets her? COMPLETE! Please read and REVIEW! Paul/OC
1. Preface

PPOV

This is not a happy ending. I was at my worst when I met her. I was completely out of control. I didn't give a care about life. I could care less about any consequences. My life had no purpose. Then I met her. My whole world changed. My life suddenly had meaning again. I had a purpose. I had her. Then I lost her. Don't be fooled. Our relationship was not a smooth one. She rejected it at first, but it turned out to be everything she ever dreamed true love could be. I denied it too. Our love was everything I need at the time even if I refused to admit it. I never wonder "what if I hadn't met her?" I won't because for every bad day, there is a great day I was allowed to spend with her.


	2. Chapter 1

MPOV

"Aren't you excited, Madison? This town is going to fix everything. I can just feel it." I can only sigh. My mom has been saying that since we first found out about my illness when I was seven years old. I'll never be able to forget that day. I was so thrilled. I was starting summer camp that day with my best friend, Audrey. My parents were in the car waiting for me. I was left with the very serious task of remembering to bring my lunch Dad packed for me. I was humming along to a song I had heard Audrey singing yesterday during our play date. I grabbed my lunch and started skipping out the door to the hallway leading to our small garage. I was almost to the stairs when it felt as though our small home started to spin. I remember not being able to open my eyes but feeling this sharp pain in the back of my head. That's all I've ever been able to recall.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital bed with both of my parents staring at me anxiously on the side of the bed. I had to repeatedly reassure them that I was okay. Then they took to staring at the door as though the Grim Reaper himself would pop through the door and take me with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger? May I please speak to you-all outside?" A tall man with a lab coat asked my parents. The doctor took them out into the hallway and informed them that I had been diagnosed with Leukemia. At the time, we were living in a small town in Georgia. Our hospital wasn't equipped with neither the technology nor the experience to treat it. They suggested we try a city about two hours away with a hospital containing more advanced technology.

My parents went through a rough patch because of my disease. My mother became frantic worrying about me; she was willing to go to the ends of the Earth if that's what it took to make me better. My father was a different case. He came from a rich family up North before he met my mother. He was accustomed to this perfect family image and craved it for himself. A terminally ill daughter doesn't exactly fit that picture, now does it? He returned to my room with a blank stare. My father, Elmore, wouldn't even look at me regardless of how many times I called out to him. Not even my mother could break through his walls. After Mom tried her best to explain to a seven year old that she may not live to see the next day, I became tired from trying to understand what was happening.

"Try to get some sleep, Madison. Mommy and I are going to leave so you may rest," Dad said. That day he walked out the door, and he never came back.

That year Mom dragged me all over the state of Georgia trying to find a hospital that had the ability to not only treat me but to cure me. Many places tried to find a cure, but the cancer was too developed – too evolved – to be put down. Doctors found ways to "keep it at bay," but they couldn't destroy it. Although I was only seven, I was content with only being treated; I was willing to accept death even at that age. Mother couldn't even begin to fathom the idea there was no cure. Whenever a doctor came into my room with a grave look on his or her face, I knew exactly what they would say: there is not cure but there are treatments.

Unfortunately, Mom knew that too. I could see it on her face whenever they walked in that she already began planning our next move to God knows where to find this magical, non-existent cure. Secretly, I have always believed she does this because she feels that if she can cure me, then Dad will come back. I don't know if he will even if I am better. I know he still remembers the dying daughter he left behind. He sends a check every month to help my mother pay for hospital bills and our latest move. I have this wicked feeling that even if I was cured, then Dad still wouldn't come back. He's now this successful lawyer out in California; he's been away from that "Dad" position for so long that I'm not sure he even remembers how to be one.

Currently, I'm in an ancient car, beat-up and run-down, on my way to Forks, Washington. A nurse in Marietta, Georgia remembered a man named Dr. Cullen who practices here. She told Mom that he was an excellent doctor. She believed that if my mother was so bent on curing me that this Dr. Cullen had the best shot at succeeding where so many others have failed. Mom dragged me wherever she wanted based on zero hope, so one can only imagine where she would be willing to take me based on one woman's hunch.

When I look out the window, I sigh again. It is raining very heavily out here, and from what I've read at the library (only on one of my "good" days, of course) rain is a typical climate. Suddenly I feel depressed. If I have to live my last few months, then can't I at least live them in warm and sunny Georgia?

It's been nine years since that fateful day at the hospital when my family first learned of my condition. It's been nine years since my father left us. It's been nine years since Mom started relocating us every time a doctor offered no cure. It's only been nine _months_ since a doctor out in Marietta, Georgia informed me that according to his calculations I only had about a _year _left. It's been nine months since I received that news in private. Only three months left.


	3. Chapter 2

MPOV

Some people may think that hearing the news I had only about a year left to live would quite literally kill me right there. However, I've always known I didn't have long left here (and not just the current hospital I was residing in, if you know what I mean). I've known ever since I last saw my father and he insinuated that I would not live to see college. Lately I've been thinking a lot about college. Normal girls my age would be thinking about college too, right? I had been taking classes on my old laptop ever since Mom decided only a cure would satisfy her. Obviously I have good days and I have bad days. During my good days, I feel as if I could climb Mt. Everest. If my good days leave me energized, then _oh of course_ my bad days have to cripple me. Due to this fact, I try to accomplish everything I can that is school-related during my better moments. Because of my determination, I am considered a high school senior. I'm a high school senior with a 4.0 GPA and almost all AP classes. That's excluding Chemistry because, I swear, if Leukemia won't kill me, AP Chemistry will.

As I unpacked my sacred laptop and backpack in my new bedroom (although I have a feeling I won't be spending too much time here), I thought about how _unfair_ it was that I didn't get a normal life! I should only be a sophomore! I should be trying to get my driver's license with my friends! I should be partying and hanging out with said friends and not give a thought to the future that was ripped away from me. It just wasn't fair! I missed out on growing up with friends who knew me better than I know myself. I didn't get to have a set group of friends trying to drive, nor did I even get a boyfriend! Most girls get boyfriends by 8th grade or so. I know no teenage guy will ever want to willingly take on the responsibility of me. Knowing how short of time I have in one place, no guy will ever get the chance.

I groan thinking how in such a small town as Forks every one must know everyone. I think of how these people got everything I was denied and how they probably can't even begin to imagine all I've had to endure, all that I've lost.

"Madison, let's go exploring! We could try to find a local diner to have dinner. In a small town like this, there has to be at least one!" I groan just wanting to stay here and sulk. "MADISON! Are you okay? I thought today was one of your good days! Are you feeling okay? Maybe we should just try to find a delivery service. How are you feeling? Our doctor appointment isn't until tomorrow. Should we go in early? Just how bad are you feeling?" All this came out of her mouth within the span of five seconds.

"I'm fine. Today ain't one of my bad days. Don't worry, Mama. Let's go out," I said.

"Are you sure? If you're positive, then we can go out. Oooh! Maybe you'll meet some of the local kids here. I know how lonely you must be since Catherine…." Mom trailed off awkwardly.

I grimaced as I began thinking about her as I stood up to follow her out the door. Catherine – Cat – was my roommate at the first hospital, the one where I found out the truth about me. She was only nine at the time, two year older than me. She had a severely weakened immune system. She could die only because she developed a slight cough. Although she was forced to wear breathing masks and no one could get too close to her, she easily became my only friend. No one expected her to live long either. Cat was the only one who understood what I was going through.

Surprisingly, she beat all the odds. She made it until her eighteenth birthday. Cat died almost a month ago. She left right before that nurse mistakenly gave my mother false hope about Dr. Cullen. I miss her. I wish she was still here. She understood what I was going through. She understood how it felt to be constantly given false hope, only do the worst thing human beings can. She understood what it was like to give up on yourself, to decide dying was easier than fighting for your every breath.

"We're here!" Mom sang. While I had been thinking about Catherine, Mom drove a good ways away from our house to find this local diner. Although I was wrapped up in all that was Catherine, I did remember seeing a sign claiming we entered an Indian reservation called La Push.

"Sue's Diner," I said.

"What?" Mom asked confused.

"The sign, Mama. The sign says Sue's Diner," I explained. We entered the small building after a look of understanding came over her face.

"Let's hope their sweet tea and 'taters are as good as down in the South, huh?" Mom said.

Oh did I forget to mention? We both have a slight – okay more than slight – accent proclaiming us to be from the Southern states. Living in Georgia, even if you never truly _lived_ in Georgia, can do that to a person. Our accents especially stuck out here in this small town up North.

_Ouch!_ On my way to the bathroom after we were seated, I must have ran into a wall. Wait, walls weren't supposed to be that hot…were they?

"Watch where the heck you're going! Do you not see the giant person standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?! Seriously?! How much of a freaking idiot do you have to be to run into me?!" The Wall said. Er, he said something to the extent. I may have edited a few choice words in my mind.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't payin' too much attention," I tried to apologize.

"Obviously you weren't _payin' too much attention_," he mocked.

"_Obviously_, you ain't aware of this – probably 'cuz no girl in their right mind wants to have a conversation with you – but when a girl apologizes to you, you accept it and move on, darling.'" I inform him.

"Oh _darlin'_ girls love when I even bother to give my attention. They especially love it when I give them my –" His sentence abruptly stopped. (I am thankful for because even though I never had a boyfriend, I had a pretty good idea what he was going to say.) I didn't get a good chance to feel disgusted with him because I realized I was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes that anyone could ever hope to have. I was captivated by them, and I think he was captivated by mine too. He was staring at me as though he used to be a blind man who just saw the sun for the first time. His eyes held an expression of such love that suggested one couldn't even begin to fathom the strength of his love.

"MADISON! Oh thank the Lord! You were gone for such a long time that I didn't know where you were or if you were okay. Did you have one of your moments? Are you alright? Who are _you_?" Mom just realized who I was talking to.

"Paul. Paul Lahote." His voice sounded almost as if he was sick. I frowned. "I work in the back. Sometimes. I was just going actually. Nice to meet you, Madison. Madison's mother."

I felt a strange sense of loss after he left. That's crazy because I just met him even if I did feel as though we had a strange connection. I'm sure it was nothing. People have that all the time. All the time. Right? "Madison?"

"What, Mom?" I asked.

"Who was that boy? What did he want with you? You know you ain't able to think about boys and things like that with your condition? Who's going to want you to think like that? Boys only bring heartache. You ain't able to afford any other problems. You need to focus on getting cured and positive thinking. You worry too much. Sometimes I feel like you are gonna worry yourself to death!" Mom probably continued ranting more, but I zoned out after a while. I knew that when she gets like this that she wouldn't notice if I stopped responding to her.

I knew that I shouldn't be interested in guys. If I somehow forgot like I did today, then my mother would be quick to remind me: teenage boys aren't going to want to deal with all the responsiblitly that inevitably came with dating me. I know that's true and that I should just spare us all the trouble and not think about having a boyfriend. If all that's true, then why can't I forget this Paul and his beautiful brown eyes?


	4. Chapter 3

**Please review! Let me know if y'all even like this story! I do not own **_**Twilight**_** and yes. Edward will be making an appearance and completely change the course of the story. That will be later on. Paul imprinted!**

**PPOV**

I could kill Sam. I really could. He forced me to go and show up to work with Jared and Seth at Seth's mother's diner, Sue's Diner. I could care less about going. I did not want to spend any extra time with Jared, at least not if I could help it. He had been acting like an idiot ever since that Kim chick found out about his secret and decided it didn't matter. I want to kill Jared sometimes! He wasn't such an awful person before he imprinted. We even had a few conversations before without me wanting to rip his head off. Ever since he just had to go and imprint in this _wallflower_ he's become such a girl! Always worrying over her and being at her beck and call. Someone please shoot me if I ever imprint. I would never want to be tied down like that! I love hooking up with any and all the girls I can get. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Ouch." I heard this other voice mutter. I wasn't completely sure, but I think I also heard her mutter something about running into a warm wall. I'm not positive of that, even with wolf hearing. She wasn't even looking at me! This girl ran into me, and she wouldn't even apologize! B****!

"Watch where the h*** you're going! Do you not see the giant person standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?! Seriously?! How much of a f***ing idiot do you have to be to run into me?!" The words were out before I could even stop them. I hoped neither Jared nor Seth saw us. Sam probably _would_ kill me if he knew I lost my temper. Again.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't payin' too much attention," the blonde idiot began. _Obviously you weren't_, I thought. _Oh and of course she has to have a Southern accent too. Hick._

"Obviously you weren't _payin' too much attention_," I couldn't resist mocking her accent.

Her position stiffened with anger, but she _still _refused to look at me! _Look at me, stupid!_ "_Obviously_, you ain't aware of this – probably 'cuz no girl in their right mind wants to have a conversation with you – but when a girl apologizes to you, you accept it and move on, darling.'" She mocked me when I said the word 'obviously.' This just wouldn't do. Now _she_ was the one who gave me the perfect opening. _I have to take it._

"Oh _darlin'_ girls love when I even bother to give my attention. They especially love it when I give them my –" I couldn't finish my sentence. At that moment, she glanced up at me while she started blushing furiously. She apparently knew just how I was planning on finishing my sentence.

I would have loved to finish my sentence, but when she looked at me, something happened. I was suddenly looking into the most bluest eyes I have ever seen. They were bluer than the sky! They were bluer than the ocean! They were beautiful. _She _was beautiful. She was probably 5'0 foot tall with golden blond hair that reached just passed her shoulder. I wanted to run my fingers through it. I knew then that she was the most important thing to me. She was the most important thing ever. I would do anything to make her happy. She was the world to me. It was as if a great light bulb just went off inside my head. It was as if I was just now seeing the world. It was as if I was just now seeing the sun.

_Sh**! _I had just imprinted! _NO! _I couldn't have imprinted! I'm Paul Lahote! I don't imprint! I hook up with whomever I want! I don't get tied down to some freaking girl who just got here! I won't get tied down to some freaking girl who just got here! She has no right to come in and ruin my life! She can just go back to where she came from now.

"MADISON?!" I hear someone call out. She turned her head at the sound. Ahhh, Madison. Her name was Madison. It was beautiful. It sounded like a song. I wanted to sing it over and over again. _No, Paul! No you don't!_

I just barely tune in to hear the woman (must be her mother) say, "Who are _you_?" Oh, so that's where my imprint got her temper from. _No she is not YOUR imprint. You don't have an imprint, and nor do you want one._

"Paul. Paul Lahote. I work in the back." _Well… _"Sometimes," I amended. "I was just going. Nice to meet you, Madison. Madison's mother." Well she didn't correct me as I walked away so I must have been correct in my assumptions. I could hear the loud, obnoxious, irritating woman fuss over Madison from across the room. Granted, it wasn't very big but _still!_ How loud could be possibly be?!

I started to shake as she went on about some nonsense about how no one would want Madison. _Impossible. But wait, what's this about responsibility?_ Madison's mother continued to rant about how no one would want to take on the responsibility of being with Madison. My curiosity got bigger and bigger. My anger also grew as I thought about another man with Madison.

God, I was starting to sound just like Jared and Jacob and Sam and Quil. But I was worse. I won't be worse. I'm going to leave her alone. I'm going to not think about her. I'm going to not go back and talk to her. I'm going to not hit on her. I'm going to not go and fall in love with her – more in love with her, I should say. I'm going to get some air.

_Why can't I stop thinkin' about her? Oh great. Now I'm startin' to sound like her. Just great…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, y'all! So, Paul imprinted! What do y'all think? Edward will be a set character. He won't be making his appearance until around chapter 10 (MAYBE). Just an FYI this takes place three months after **_**Breaking Dawn.**_

**MPOV**

I couldn't get him out of my head. I knew that I shouldn't be focusing on some guy that I met. I should focus on the nurse in front of us – the nurse that was already giving us bad news.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Cullen had to take today off due to a family emergency. He should be back by next week at the latest. You can reschedule for then if you-all wish to." A bottle blonde nurse explained. I don't know how my mother expected me to be cured by nurses who looked as though they barely made it through 'til their high school graduation. I guess it's because this magical doctor didn't live here, or because it's my last chance. It's my last move. I can feel it. Forks will be the last place I'm seen alive.

Knowing that, _why can I not get that diner guy out of my head?_ I was lost in my thoughts as I followed my mother out of the hospital. She was irritated. I could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves – no, it's more like a tsunami.

"Would you like to go back to that diner we had dinner at last night again? I struck up a lovely conversation with the owner, Sue Clearwater. Did you know she has a son about your age? Although according to her, Seth, her son, looks more like he's twenty…" She trailed off again. I knew why. Being sick, I wasn't guaranteed a chance to even _turn_ twenty let alone look twenty. I look more like I'm six than sixteen.

"Sure, Mama, I'd love to go there again. It was a cute place, and apparently stays open twenty four/seven if it was open as late as it was last night." I tried to placate her and to make up for her small slip up.

She looked relieved I tried, and all of a sudden, I felt bad for my mother. When she was a teenager, she used to be beautiful and care-free. Now she's driven herself practically insane with worry over me. I've become her obsession. She's willing to do anything for me. I worry about how she's going to take it when she finds out there is no hope. I worry about how she's going to take it when she finds out I am going to die. It'll kill her before it kills me, of that I'm sure.

"Welcome back, Elena! It's so good to see you again! And you must be Madison, her daughter. I'm Sue Clearwater." While I dealt with my own worries, Mom drove us out to Sue's diner. "I saw you talking to that boy, Paul." I stiffened. "Don't you worry about him at all, okay Madison? He's certainly got himself a temper, huh? He isn't used to new people coming in. Speaking of which, I'm keeping you two stuck outside of the diner, aren't I? Come in, come in!" Sue's speech came tumbling out of her mouth quickly. She reminds me slightly of my mother when she's worried I'm ill or feeling ill. I hope this woman will be able to help Mom handle life after I've left.

"I'd love to," I tell her. "Actually I'm surprised you saw me and Paul talkin' last night. I didn't see you around." Sue looked uncomfortable. "But small town, I guess. Right?"

"Oh, of course! That's it!" Sue's quick panicky response immediately made me slightly suspicious. Mom probably told her about it. She would have had to. _If that's true, then why does it feel like a lie?_

"Madison, what would you like to drink? Do you even want something to drink? You should. It would be best. No soda. Well, are you feelin' well enough to drink soda? No, you shouldn't. What if Dr. Cullen comes back earlier than said, and he decides he needs to do tests? What if those tests require you to not to drink or eat anything? Will you be okay? Maybe you shouldn't drink anything at all." Mom fretted.

"I'll have a sweet tea."

"Ahhh, a true Southern. I'll be right out with that sweetie." She glanced at something behind her. "Actually I may have another appointment. I'll let one of the boys take care of you. Some of Seth's friends help out here. I'll just have a word with them and then be on my way. Don't worry. I know just who to get to help you out. He'll take good care of you, trust me." Was it just me or did her words seem to possess a second meaning?

I shook my head slightly, trying to get my conspiracy theories out of my head. "I'm goin' to the bathroom again. Be back soon, k?" I practically shot out of my seat. I headed straight into a wall. Wait, not a wall. I headed straight into the arms of none other than Paul. Paul Lahote. _Oh, of course._

**I know this chapter is shorter. I'm sorry for that. I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Before I upload the next chapter (I do have it ready for y'all), I need a review! I need to know y'all are liking the story. I know some people are reading this story; I've even gotten one follower (thank you for your support), but I need feedback. I won't update until I hear from y'all! Please review! I just need one person to click the REVIEW button and I'll continue updating. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you, ****Sugar Sweet Attack****! You gave me my very first review! I also wish to thank those of you who followed and/or favorite this story! Y'all are awesome! Alright on with the show! Let me know if y'all prefer Paul's point of view or Madison's. And as always don't forget to review when you finished reading to let me know how I am doing!**

**PPOV**

"We have a problem, Paul," Sue informs me.

"What now? I'm here aren't I? I already promised Sam and Emily that if I saw _her_ again that I would at least try to be nice. Yes, I know you know about her. You don't have to try to pretend like you don't. I could tell from Seth's guilty look that he told you about her. So what is there that's left for there to be a problem?" I exclaimed exasperated. I feel like an abnormal day would be if there wasn't a problem.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that!" I'm automatically wary of Sue.

"Why?"

Sue glares at me. "Because your imprint is here and you said you promised to be civil to her. I'm not the wait staff here. So why don't you go and wait on her and her mother, Elena, while I'm off in the back so that there's no problem?" She asks way too innocently.

"Fine." I huff in annoyance.

"Wait. No, there is something I wanted to tell you when I saw you walk in. There is a problem. Or there might be. It's about Madison." I froze.

"What about her?" I barked out. _Oh the irony._

"Her mother began going on and on about –"

"That's nothing new. She seems to do that all the time!" I interrupted.

" – Doctor Cullen." Sue finished glaring at me. It was as if she was daring me to say anything. When I didn't, she seemed satisfied and continued on. "She was talking about how he had to take the day off to … well you know. To _feed_." At this, Sue lowered her voice.

"I'll find out why she needs the _leech_ to help her." At her shocked expression, I responded, "Just because your kids and their new 'pack' approve of the bloodsuckers, does NOT mean that I have to. The leech-lovers are out of my pack, out of my head. Hopefully out of my life." With that, I walked off.

"Wait! I need to you to take section three. At least until Jared comes back from patrol. Please? I have to run out. I'll be back thanks!" She was out the door before I could refuse. Although she was only a human, she was exceptionally good at escaping before I could.

My path to section three of the diner became blocked when a small girl ran into me. I froze. I could smell strawberries and _medicine_ on the girl. It wasn't just any girl. It was MY girl; it was Madison.

"Wow. We have got to stop runnin' into each other like this!" She exclaimed a little nervously. _Was she worried I'd yell at her again?_

"Well technically, you ran into me. Twice." She blushed. _Oh the things I could do to you to make you really blush._ "I'm sorry." I forced out.

"For what? You said it: I ran into you both times. I should be apologizing."

"No, you don't get it. I'm sorry for yelling at you when we first ran into each other … literally. It was rude and I shouldn't have done it." Did I do it right? This whole apologizing thing was new to me.

"Oh it's fine, Paul."

"Well tell your face that because you still look angry." Her beautiful facial expressions relaxed. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Well I should probably get back. I'm sorry I ran into you again." She turned around before I could say anything. My feeling of loss didn't last long. She was sitting in SECTION THREE! _I bet Sue planned this. She probably has nowhere to actually be… I'll have to thank her if this goes well._ I was already losing my edge and I didn't even know this girl's last name!

"Why are you back so soon?" The loud woman asked.

"I decided I just wanted to come back. That's all. I'm fine, don't worry," Madison told her mother. Her mother's obsessive worry for her daughter caused my curiosity about her only to grow.

"I'm Paul. I'll be your waiter. Nice to see you two again." Madison blushed at me; her mother glared at me. _Okay then._

"I'm gettin' pretty tired here. Mom, can we just go home instead. I'm fine," she rushed to say. I snorted. It was probably before she could start on another tangent. "I just kind of want to sleep."

_Oh, don't do it. Please don't do it. Please don't – _"If you feel better later on, some friends of mine are going to have a bonfire. You know, tell old tribal legends? It would be good for a new girl like you – obviously – to go and get to know people. People here not people in general because I'm sure you know people. I'm sure you know plenty of people. Yeah … and if you plan on staying here that is. I mean not here in the diner but, you know, here," I finished lamely.

She must think I'm an idiot. If she doesn't, then she's the idiot. What was the matter with me? I can get a girl hooked with just one look at her. Why did I sound like I'm never going to shut up ever again? Maybe I'm the one who needed to see the leech doctor – get my head checked out.

"Oh, I don't know. Madison shouldn't – "

"I'd love to," Madison interrupted. I grinned.

"I'll pick you up around seven then. There will be food there, but you can eat before if seven is too late. Oh! Where do you live?" I need to know that part. I grimaced when she told me she's over in Forks. Although our boundaries with the bloodsuckers have not been enforced, I still didn't want to go over there on my own free will. But for her, I'd drive to China if it would make her happy. I was so whipped already.

"Madison will be waiting for you then. We should go now. Good-bye, Paul." Her mother hates me. I can tell. That may put a cramp in our relationship.

"Bye Mrs…." I let the statement trail off. I really hoped she would finish it so I didn't sound stupid – correction: stupider.

"Granger. You call me Mrs. Granger. Good-bye." She said forcefully. Mrs. Granger practically pulled Madison out of the diner. I started to shake. _No, don't Paul. You can't. Not right here. _Too late. I ran out the back door and tore off my clothes barely a second before I phased.

_**Paul, what did you do now? **_Sam. It had to be. Even if I didn't know from the mental bond, then I'd know because only he would dare (sometimes) to speak to me with the condescending tone.

**Nothing. I did nothing. Her mother was the one who did it wrong! She ****grabbed**** at Madison and pulled her away from me!** – Paul

_**You invited her to what? **_Stupid mental bond!

**Yes, I invited her to the bonfire. Yes, she said she would love to. No, I won't be rude. One problem: she lives in Forks. I need to cross the line to get to get to her. **– Paul

_**That line was destroyed when we gave one of our own over to them. **_– Sam

__**Ah ha! So you don't like the leeches any more than I do!** – Paul

_**I never said that. They are not bad, per say. They do not drink human blood, and they are about as safe as you can be when you're a vampire. **_– Sam

** Whatever. I just don't want Madison over there with them. That means I ****will**** find out why she ever needed to talk to the parasite doctor. **– Paul

_**The packs won't scare her? All of us and Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, and Embry will be there. They could frighten her even if she doesn't know the complete truth. **_– Sam

__**Nah, she'll be fine. Knowing her, she'll probably run into them. **

_**Then we look forward to seeing her there. **_– Sam

__**Yeah. I will too. Hopefully I'll get some answers from her first. **– Paul

**I hope that wasn't too confusing. I tried to make the text different when the story would switch off characters. The hyphen and the name signify who's speaking, just in case there is any confusion. Hope y'all liked it! **


	7. Chapter 6

**MPOV**

It truly is a miracle that I have yet to kill my mother. As soon as she found out about Paul's offer to take me to the bonfire, she started on about just who he thinks he is by "asking me out." Although, I have this feeling that her definition of "asking me out" and Paul's definition will have some slight variations. After a little more than an hour of me begging her to let me go, she finally relented but only if I took my cell phone with me and called her with an update on how I'm feeling every hour on the hour.

That is how I ended up practically hyperventilating in Paul's old, red pickup truck on our way to the bonfire. _What if they don't like me? They're Paul's friends; what if he won't like me anymore because they don't? And why should they like me? I'm dying. I have nothing to offer them. I can't stick around long to be their friends. Maybe this was a mistake. Mom was right. Oh my God. I sound like my mother I need to shut up. Ask Paul a question. No bad idea. No don't do it Madison. Don't do it._

"So what do y'all do at a bonfire?" _Oooh you did it now. _

"Oh, that's right you've never been to one before. Bonfires are a common occurrence around here. Sometimes I forget you're new to the area. It feels like I've known you forever." Paul glanced over at me with an unreadable expression. "It's basically just an excuse to eat out, literally. We start a fire, and everyone gathers around it with their dinner and talk to each other. Then later on the 'elders' will gather around and retell the legends that La Push is famous for. It gets old after the first hundred times you hear 'em, but you'll like them. Or at least I hope you will."

"I'm sure I will. It sounds excitin' to go to. What type of legends do y'all tell?" I'll admit. I was curious.

"You'll see," Paul replied ominously. I shivered.

"Why'd you stop the car?" I was confused?

"We're almost here. If everyone parked their cars outside Emily's place, then you'd only see a sea of old cars. Then again, we prefer running to driving." He smirked almost as if I was missing out on an inside joke. I shivered again. Because mistake or not, we were here. There was no turning back now.

"So you're the girl who'll willingly put up with Paul. Here's some advice for you: RUN."

"Shut up, Jacob." Paul snapped as I laughed.

"I'm Jacob. It's nice to finally meet you. We never thought Paul would ever … Um, bring a girl to the bonfires…." He trailed off.

"Okay? I'm Madison," I said.

"I know," the strange boy said.

"Hey. I'm Emily, Madison. If I were you, I'd go and get your food. The guys here tend to eat everything in sight if it's not already claimed. While you're there, you can meet the others. There are a lot more people waiting to meet you too." A beautiful woman told me.

"Okay," I said somewhat sadly. I felt bad for this Emily. She was beautiful. She had gorgeous hair, eyes, and smile. She also had long scars across her whole face. _What in the world did that sweet woman do to deserve that?_

"Madison, you should get comfortable. The legends have a way of captivating you, especially if it's your first time hearing them. You won't realize where all the time went." Paul informed me.

After a lot – and I mean a _lot_ – of introductions, Paul and I were finally seated around the fire with plates in our laps. Paul stocked up on food. He probably had enough food to feel a village if he so wanted to. That was excluding Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sam, Seth, Brady, Collin, and all of the other guys I forgot the names of. I swear all the guys here must take steroids or something; the shortest one was probably 6'foot and looked only twenty even though I was told he was only fourteen. _Just what was Emily feedin' them? _At least some of the guys' girlfriends were normal height. I liked Kim and Emily. The little girl who was hanging onto Quil's arm, Claire, was absolutely adorable!

Once I told Mom that I would be listening to the legends and unable to call her, I settled against Paul's side and listened to Jacob Black's father, Billy, unravel the mystery that was the La Push legends. I heard stories about the Cold Ones, and the Protectors, and the Third Wife. Paul was right. I didn't realize how late it got until Billy talking.

"It's gettin' late, Paul. We should probably go soon," I said.

"Sure thing. It was great to finally meet you Madison," Emily said. "I do hope you got enough to eat. The boys always eat as though they're never going to see food again."

I laughed. "No, it was great. Everything was. Thank y'all so much for invitin' me. The legends were great to listen to. Paul, I'm just goin' to put my plate away and then we can go. Okay?"

"Anything for you, babe," he joked. The guys stiffened slightly.

"Okay? Be right back." I told him as I stood. Yeah … standing? Bad idea. As soon as I started to stand up, I knew that it would be one of those times. My vision got all fuzzy, and I couldn't see anymore.

"MADISON? MADISON?! CAN YOU HEAR ME? Sam, what do we do?" Paul screamed.

"Emily can take her to the hospital. No, don't argue. Your truck doesn't have someplace where she can lay down. You and Em go ahead. We'll follow behind you." Sam said tiredly.

"Just great. I have to leave the life of my imprint in the leech's hands. Just great…" Paul muttered.

I tried asking about the strange words "imprint" and "leech" but I couldn't open my mouth. The last thing I was aware of was Paul's warm arms, strong and safe, around me. Then I let the darkness take me under.

**Cliffhanger! I hope y'all liked this! Just a side note: the ever omniscient Cullen clan will be waiting at the hospital for the Pack… I will message the first person to give me another review a sneak preview of the upcoming chapter! Oh, and thanks to all of y'all who favorite/follows this story! Until next time my darlings.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yes, I know that in my author's note I promised to have this done and up yesterday. I ran into some complications. My wifi at home stopped working so I was forced to not update for a while. So sorry about that. Now, on with the show, and as always please review! **

**PPOV**

_Oh, God! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?! Is she dying? Is she dead? Why won't Dr. Vampire let me in to see her?! He knows how much I need her. His own "granddaughter" got imprinted on! I need to see her! I NEED TO SEE HER!_

"Paul." _You've got to be kidding me._

"Psychic leech. Mind reading parasite. What are you two doing here? Although from the stench, I can tell that there's more of your kind here." I didn't have time to try to be nice like Sam would want me to be; my imprint could be dead.

"Alice. It's Alice. As always, it's lovely to see you again. Well, that's not a pretty face," the pixie-like leech said.

"What do you two want?" I asked rudely. I _was_ sorry, but my imprint could be _dead_. I didn't the patience to be polite.

"Just wanted to give you an update on your pretty little girlfriend. I know that Carlisle would traditionally come tell you, but he was busy and we wanted to see your cheerful face," she said sarcastically.

"How is she?!"

"She's stable right now. Her disease is steadily getting worse, but given her mental state, I would say that Madison isn't too surprised by that fact," the mind-reading parasite said. He suddenly frowned. "You didn't know."

"He didn't know what?" Alice asked.

"She didn't tell him about her condition. She will now." Edward looked slightly embarrassed.

"Edward! I know. I know. You didn't know. I would have told you that, but I can't see their future. It's fascinating. It's amazing how I am unable to see them. It's truly fascinating," Alice trilled in her wind chime voice.

"Paul, calm down. I will tell you everything, but you have to calm down first," Edward said.

"Continue, parasite. If you tell one lie about her, then I will personally make sure you don't live to see the next day." I threatened.

"Alice called Carlisle to warn him of your arrival when she became unable to see his future. She wanted to come and give him a heads up. Naturally I had to come too. The pack's mind is mystifying whether you have phased or not. When I finally found the source of the pack's despair, I went to go check on her progress myself. She's awake now just as she was when I heard her thoughts for the first time.

"She's known that she's leukemia ever since she was seven years old. She was thinking about that when I saw her. She knew what I was. Did you tell her?"

"No, I never told her. Before she . . . had to be taken away, she was at one of our bonfires. She was there to listen to the legends about the Protectors and the Cold Ones. She must have put the clues together; she's smart and perceptive." I sighed, thinking about her. "Wait just a second! I just thought of something? You were in my girlfriend's head?!"

"I was wondering when you were going to pick up on that. Would you like me to continue? I know that she won't tell you what I'm about to. It's your choice," Edward told me.

"You do realize that just because I need your information does not make me okay with what you are?" I asked scathingly.

"Yeah we got that, pup. Don't worry we don't like you either. It's not just what you are but _who _you are," Alice trilled.

"Alice . . . he's fine with it. He'll never admit to it, but he's thinking it."

"Just tell me what you found oh so captivating about Madison's mind," I hissed.

"When I walked in, her first question was, 'Are you going to kill me? Because if you are, you should get in line.' That question obviously caught my attention. But it wasn't just the question. It was also the way she said it. Her tone of voice wasn't sarcastic – like yours – nor was it bitter. It just conveyed pure curiosity. It was while I was wondering about why she said it the way that she did that I got my answer.

"It wasn't just that she knew she may die because of her disease. She had _accepted _the fact that she was going to die. All she was doing now was just waiting to die," Edward said.

"No, that impossible. She's not that sick, and she's not waiting to die!" I screamed.

"Paul, you need to calm down. Now. There's a nurse at the front desk who is debating whether or not to come down here and kick you out. Listen to me. You need to calm down. You don't want to phase here when there are so many people around. It's dangerous, and besides you're supposed to be more in control of yourself.

"She doesn't want to talk about it. If you ask her about it, then she'll just shut down. I know the truth. I know that in reality she wants someone to talk to it all about. Her mother's no help. She's bent on dragging her everywhere in search of this cure that Madison doesn't believe in. She can't believe in it because she can feel her body withering away. She can feel herself getting sicker and sicker. Madison's right not to believe in any hope of a cure to fix her. She's going to die." Edward told me this with such calm it infuriated me.

"Paul! Don't go in there. If you have to go in there, then don't be like you are. She needs you to listen to her. She needs a friend. She needs you," Edward said.

"I'm going in there. You can't stop me. I need to see her," I told him as I started walking towards her door. _I need to see her._ There was just one nagging question in my mind: _Was I really ready to see her?_

**It's up! Just remember that I'll be out of town June 12-16, but I'll be posting as soon as I get back home! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to update more before I leave. I was writing this when I realized something: Paul never officially told Madison about the legends being **_**true.**_** I'm going to clarify that in the chapter. Let me know if it's still confusing in a review or PM me if y'all have questions.**

**MPOV**

_He knows now. He has to know by now. Edward revealed to me that he could read my thoughts. That means he has to know how I've been feeling. Edward knows that I'm dying; he knows that I'm okay with it. How will Paul take it? Paul's going to know that I know the legends are real. Will he be okay with it? Of course he will. Why else would he have taken me there to hear the legends if he hadn't planned on telling me? I was just one step ahead of him. People don't give me enough credit. They all think that just because I'm sick means that I don't have a brain. Well, ha! Take that! I figured it out! Dying girls DO have brains!_

_ Wait. How _did_ I figure it out? I just met this guy. How the hell did I figure out about his – probably – best kept secret? I know this is going to sound crazy. If I say this out loud, then I'll probably be kept in a different type of hospital [if you catch my drift], but it was as if I could _feel_ it. It was as if I knew there was more to Paul than meets the eye. When I heard the legends, I don't know. It just felt _right._ I felt as though all the little warning bells in my head telling me there was something different about him just stopped. It was the strangest sensation. I felt whole. It was as though I had been searching for something even I didn't know about, but when I figured out the truth about Paul, I felt as though I found it._

"Madison." _Oh my God! It's Paul. Does he know I know? Did Edward tell him? He did. I can see it in the way he's apprehensively watching me. It's like he's worried I'll go crazy all of a sudden. Then again, I _am_ talking to myself in my mind. Maybe he does have reason to worry about my sanity . . . ._

"Hi. How are you?"

He chuckled. "You know that I think I should really be the one asking _you _that and not the other way around."

"Well, you better sit down for this one." He suddenly looked very worried. "This is probably one of the only times we start a conversation without me, literally, runnin' into you."

"It's a miracle! Being serious now, we need to talk about a few things," Paul said.

"Correction: we have _a lot_ to talk about. What you wanna talk 'bout first?" I asked.

"You. What's going on with you?" Paul asked.

"Edward didn't tell you?" I could have sworn he would have.

Paul said, "He told me the basics, but I want to hear it from you. No, scratch that. I _need_ to hear it from you."

"You really should sit down for this. It's a long story." He sat.

"I want to hear it. I won't interrupt. I promise. Oh, have a little faith in me!" He said when he was my suspicious look.

"Fine. Just remember: You asked for it. I was seven when I found out I was . . . sick. I was just coming out of my family's kitchen once I was finished making my lunch for a summer camp I was takin' with my friend, Audrey. As I was skippin' towards our car, I felt extremely dizzy. The next thing I knew I was wakin' up in a hospital bed, not unlike this one.

"A doctor came in. He explained to my parents what I had. He told them that the survival rate for childhood Leukemia is very small. My first doctor in a large line of doctor-soon-to-come said that the hospital I was at wasn't equipped with the proper technology. I was to be sent out to another hospital near-by with more advanced medicine and personnel. It was that case everywhere I went. No one could fix me.

"My parents went through a difficult time then. My father had this perfect family ideology. I don't know if you know this, but a dying' daughter don't really fit in that picture. That day – the day I was diagnosed with an almost untreatable disease – my dad walked out the door and he never came back.

"Ever since that day, Mama became obsessed – and I do mean _obsessed _– with findin' a place that can fix me. She ain't lookin' for a place that can buy me more time. She wants a cure. Secretly? I've always believed she wants a cure so that way she can call Dad and tell him I'm all better. I've always felt that she feels that if I'm better, then he'll come back to us; back to her. I don't know if he will. I don't know because he's now this successful – I think – business man; he hasn't been a father in so long. I don't know if he will even know how to be a father again. I don't know why I'm tellin' you this. I feel like I can. I feel like I can tell you anything. Embarrassing, huh?

"You said not to interrupt, and I ain't done yet. I have nine years worth of pent-up emotions I need to let you. You wanna know, or at least I thought you wanted to know." I took his short nod as approval to continue.

"Ain't it ironic that Dad left us because he wanted a perfect family, but he hasn't remarried and had children yet? I've always thought so. I've always thought that it was karmic justice. He threw us away to get a better family, but he ain't able to find one.

"Back to the subject at hand. I've been dragged everywhere I can possibly think of by my mother because she's hell-bent on fixing me forever. I know that she's goin' to be disappointed. I can feel myself slippin' away. The worst part? I'm welcomin' the day that I finally fall. I've been through so many treatment courses; I done it all. I've been dragged all over the place, and if this wasn't my final stop, then I'd be dragged to only God knows where again.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. A nurse in my last hospital was stupid enough to give my mother false hope. She told her about this miracle doctor in Forks. She told her about Dr. Cullen. Ha! Little does that woman know she just sent us right into the hands of a vampire! Edward told me. Now don't say that I'm goin' to make it, that I'll be okay. I'm so sick of hearin' that! Excuse the phrase. I'm ready to go. My mother just needs to accept that! It's hurtin' me more tryin' to pretend that I'm goin' to walk out of Forks when all is said and done because I'm NOT! I'm just not.

"I've said all I have to say. You have some explainin' to do too. So now, it's your turn," I said. "Go fish."


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank y'all so much for all the nice reviews. I know I've been away for way too long, and it's good to be back and writing. I realize that Paul's version of what happened may differ slightly from the book. If that occurs, then go with **_**my **_**Paul's version of events. My story, my rules. ;D On that note, I don't own any and all characters from **_**Twilight**_**! As always, read and review! Thanks for all of y'alls terrific support! **

**PPOV**

_Where should I begin? More importantly: How do I start?_

To say I was shocked is a bit of an understatement. After I heard her story, I felt on the brink of tears. I had no idea what to say to her anymore. Due to the imprint bond, I could feel her many emotions. I knew how fragile she was right now. With her mother nearby – although Sam was supposed to be trying to distract her so I could talk to her daughter – I didn't want to say anything that would push her over that mental edge that she seemed about ready to topple off of.

"What did that lee-Edward tell you?" If I was going to have a limited time with her, then I wasn't about to waste it by re-explaining things she had been told.

"It's okay. You can call him anything you want to. He already told me the, erm, derogatory terms y'all call each other. He explained about vampires and their special gifts. He began to explain when he, ummm, heard me figure it out." She informed me.

"But how did you do it in the first place?" I asked.

"I fainted right after I heard about the legends, remember? It was right after I heard about the Cold Ones. When Edward came to see me, I immediately saw how pale he was. It ain't that hard to put two and two together. He didn't tell me too much about the Protectors, which I can only assume are real too. He only told me that y'all can change at will or when y'all get particularly angry or upset. That's all. He said that the rest of the story wasn't his to tell; it's yours." She stared at me, waiting for a response.

"We call it phasing," I told her.

After a long pause, she said, "And?"

I smirked at her. "What? I can't interrupt your story, but you can interrupt mine? What a double standard!" She giggled and pantomimed zipping her lips shut and then throwing away the key.

"It's a long story. Sam was the first one of us to phase. Then some of the others followed. Honestly? I can't remember who phased when. That part of our lives feels as though it happened all at once and almost like another person experienced it. The rumor around La Push is that we're all in a gang. The rumor started because before we phased only Jacob, Quil, and Embry hung out with each other during their free time. After we phased, we all started hanging out with each other. It was an unconscious thing. It felt to most of us that hanging out with anyone else afterwards was almost beneath us. Here we were fighting against vampires to protect the town while only the elders and we were in on the secret. The fact that we all suddenly look as if we're taking steroids doesn't exactly help with the gang thing.

"While we're in our wolf forms, we have the ability to read each others' thoughts. We believe it's a way to communicate with each other about vampires we spot when we're far away from each other. Usually it's just a reason we want to rip each others' throats out. The no privacy thing gets old really fast.

"The vampires are another story all together. The wolves were created for one reason and one reason only: to protect La Push from any and all vampires. We don't begin to phase unless there are vampires in the surrounding area of La Push. In the past, there haven't been as many as us. Our generation is the largest amount of wolves that any generation has ever encountered. The Cullens are mainly the reason behind our numbers.

"They're all 'vegetarians.' They refuse to drink from humans; they'll only feed on animals. It's as though they think not killing people make up for the monsters they really are. About maybe three generations ago, the Cullens made a treaty with the current pack at that time period. They agreed on a 'truce' so to speak. We wouldn't attack them and vice versa if they didn't cross a boundary the wolves and leeches created, if the Cullens didn't kill any human, and if they didn't change anyone by biting them. This treaty worked out well for the few years they stayed. While they were here, they blended into society perfectly. They still do if we're being realistic. When they left, the wolves eventually stopped phasing once they felt the tribe was safe enough to leave behind. The legend explains the rest from there on.

"There has only ever been one pack. We never separate despite all the many, many petty fights that arise within a temperamental werewolf pack. There was a recent event that no one ever could have predicted. Chief Swan's daughter, Bella, moved here and fell in love with one of the Cullens, Edward. When the blood-suckers left to 'keep her safe,' Jacob fell in love with her. Unfortunately, they just had to come back. You see, Edward and Bella are mates. I hear that it's impossible for a vampire to resist its mate. It's almost as hard as it is for us to resist our imp-" I break off, worried I said too much.

"Anyways the pair had a child together when she was still human. Long story – trust me on that – short, Jacob found he had a strong pull towards their daughter. It's a pull that I promise to explain later. I swear.

"It was before the child was born that Jacob broke off from the Pack because we had to kill Bella. We had to, Madison. We didn't know what threat this thing that was created would pose to the tribe. Because of Jake's ancestry, he was able to leave. Seth and Leah followed him due to their own personal reasons…" _If I reveal Leah's story to her, then Leah will skin me alive for sure. It's just too easy to talk to her. She's _my _imprint, and I could spend the rest of my life talking to her._

"After complications with some vindictive Italian vampire leaders, Renesmee, the hybrid daughter, was in the clear and able to live freely. Well, she could live as freely as a half-human and half-vampire can. Jacob, Seth, and Leah decided that they liked being a separate pack. Pretty soon Quil and Embry followed them. Sam's pack patrols the north and east borders, and Jacob's pack patrols the south and west borders. Both of our packs continue to stay about as close as we were when we were just one pack. In my opinion, we may even be closer because of the separation.

"Remember me mentioning the pull Jacob felt to Renesmee?" I waited for her to nod. "It's a very special thing that some wolves experience. We used to think it was rarer than it apparently is. It's something called Imprinting. It's like when a werewolf sees its soul mate then his world stops spinning. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore. The girl –in Leah's case, if she imprints, boy – becomes the only important thing. Nothing else matters.

"Well, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Don't think poorly of Jacob. It's not a romantic thing at all. Not yet at least. Right now it's more like a brother-sister relationship. He'll do anything to make her happy. Quil and his imprint, Claire, are like that too. She's now about five years old.

"That's the way an imprint bond works. We'll change to be anything our imprint needs us to be. Whether it's a brother, boyfriend, or just a friend. We'll do anything to make our imprints happy and safe.

"Don't worry. My long and lengthy story is almost over. And it ends with you. I imprinted on you, Madison. I'll do and be anything you want. If you want me to be your boyfriend, I will. But if you just want to stay friends, then I'll be more than happy to just be your friend. If you want me to leave and never return, then I'll do that too. I'll do anything to make you happy.

"So what do you say? May I stay?"


	11. Chapter 10

**MPOV**

"So what do you say? May I stay?" Paul asked. I know what I wanted. I wanted to be with him. I felt this bond thing he was talking about. I felt a pull towards him. I don't know if what I feel is this imprint pull he's telling me about. I know that I want to be with him, but our situation is a little more complicated than even Jacob and this Renesmee's. I was dying. I didn't have either the time or the choice of being with someone. Because when I left, I'm going to hurt him. From what I've gathered from the information Paul's given me about the imprint, my death ain't just going to hurt him; it's going to destroy him.

"I want you to stay. I don't know if _you're _going to want to stay. No, let me finish. Please." He reluctantly nodded his consent. I sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to meet someone because I couldn't get too close to someone. Then here you come in and screw up my plan.

"I don't know if you can stay. I don't know if you want to stay. Sure you say that you want to stay and be with me _now_, but that's goin' to change. It has to. From what you've told me, a werewolf will love his imprint forever. I ain't able to promise you forever. God, I ain't even able to promise you tomorrow. Whatever did you do to screw up your karma so bad as to have me –of all people – as your imprint?" I laughed without humor.

"You don't think I realized that while I was talking to you? You don't think I realized that you can't promise me forever when I found out about your condition from that leech? I did. I have. I know that. Regardless of all the bad things that you've faced – that you are facing – I still want to be with you. I need to be with you." He seemed so sure of his course.

"No you don't. That's just the imprint talkin'. That's the only way anyone would want to be with me, with or without the leukemia. They would have to be forced," I said sadly.

"No. An imprint bond doesn't force anyone to be together. You know how it takes some people their whole lives to find the one they're meant to be with?" I nodded. "All an imprint does is just speeding the process up. Eventually, all the imprints would have wound up together even if they didn't share a bond. I'm not forced to love you. I want to love you. I do love you. With that in mind, I want you to know that I want to stay here, with you. So . . . do _you_ want me to stay?"

"You're goin' to regret this. I'm goin' to regret this, but yes. I do. I want you to stay with me." With that statement I sealed his fate.

I couldn't properly describe his expression even if I wanted to. It was pure joy. He looked as if he were a paralyzed man who just took his first steps. It was as if he were a blind man looking into the sun for the first time in his life. Paul, my Paul, looked so happy. But it was wrong of me to think of him as mine. It was wrong of me to want him to stay. This whole thing was wrong. Because no matter what my mother deluded herself into believing, I wasn't going to be here for long, and I don't just mean here in Forks.

"I'm warnin' you. This ain't goin' to end well. My life ain't some fairytale, and you're not a prince who can just ride up with his white horse and save me. You just can't. I don't have long here, Paul. It's goin' to _kill_ you when I die. I will die soon, Paul. It's inevitable. Dr. Cullen may be a vampire, a mythological creature, but he ain't a miracle worker. He can't save me," I said.

"Then I'm going to treasure any and all moments I can share with you. I love you."

"I just met you. This is crazy. In less than twenty four hours, I've found out vampires and werewolves exist. Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. Who do I have to tell anyways? This whole thing is just happenin' way too fast. I'm fallin' in love with you way too fast. That's just it. I shouldn't love you. But I do. I love you, Paul."

"Who the hell is Paul?!" My mother screeched from the doorway. "You can't love anyone, baby. Why would you want to put this poor boy through it? He won't want you to put him through it." Paul glared at her and started to say something but my mother cut him off. "Oh, sure. You may think that you want it now, but you just want, sweetie. It's going to be too much for you. You're only a teenager. Why would you want to subject yourself to the responsibility of Madison? Go. Leave. Live your life while you still have one."

"No. I love her. I know that it's fast. I realize that. I also know that Madison does bring responsibility, but I _can_ handle it. I've had to grow up fast, too. Granted, not as fast as she had to but faster than most guys my age. I don't care about that. Any life that I could live without Madison is no life to live at all," Paul stated. I couldn't believe it. What did I do to deserve this guy? Apparently my mother agreed with me.

"You don't know what you're saying, child. Madison is not capable of loving someone. She is not capable of _being_ loved by someone. She doesn't need you or your love." After that cruel but true statement, she turned to address me. "Madison, honey, what you need is your family. You need me. You need to focus on getting better. You need Dr. Cullen. He's going to be the one to fix all of our problems. He's going to fix you. I can feel it. Forget about this clueless boy. He obviously does not know what's good for you. Nor does he know what's good for himself. He needs to leave. He needs to leave you with me and Dr. Cullen to be fixed."

It was now that I saw the severity of my mother's unhealthy obsession. "No. Stop. I love him. I want him to stay here. He's not the problem, Mama; you are. You're the one who needs to stop. You need to stop obsessing about this nonexistent cure for me. You've driven yourself crazy tryin' to find something that doesn't exist. It's time, Mama. It's time. Just let me go. Let me enjoy my time here because goodness knows that it's limited. Please. You know that what I'm sayin' is true. You can feel it. I can feel it. I'm not goin' to be walkin' out of Forks alive. I've only hung on this long for you, and now it's time to stop. It's time to accept the unacceptable. It's time. Please just let me go," I begged.

At my words, my mother had an emotion transformation. It was as if I had killed a part of her with my speech. Her eyes that had developed a crazy expression seemed to go dead, opaque. A part of her died that day. Who could blame the poor woman? Her husband walked out on her. She lost contact with the rest of her family when she drove them away while dragging me all over the place looking for this cure. A part of her died that day because that was the day she accepted her only daughter, the only thing she had left, was going to die.


	12. Chapter 11

**This is my longest chapter so far! I hate to say it y'all, but my story's coming to an end. It only has a few chapters left. The chapters may be getting longer the closer we get to the end. I'm not sure. That's up to y'all. Leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

It's been two days since that fateful day in the hospital. My mother became a living zombie. Oh, sure she'd still respond if she was spoken to. She still helps me whenever I ask her to, but she wasn't all there emotionally speaking. My mother may have been crazy, but I never realized how much I needed her craziness. I didn't realize how accustomed I had become to her obsessive search for a cure. I've spent the majority of my life wishing that she would come to terms with my fate. Now that my wish was finally granted, I'm not entirely sure that her acceptance was what I wanted. Although she could be certifiably insane, at least in the heat of her craziness she acted human. She at least acted as if she had emotions. Right now, she was a robot. All she ever did these past two days was just respond to things. She wasn't my mother anymore, and I missed her. I was alone with Mama and myself.

It was times like this when I wished I had Cat. She was there for me when I felt pushed to my limits. She was always there for me to help me sort out my feelings towards death and my mother. She was always there. Now she's gone, and I'm alone.

Whenever I had these thoughts, there was a part of me that protested because I wasn't alone anymore. I had someone. I had Paul . . . if I let him in. Ever since I first found out about my cancer, I bottled up my emotions and kept them to myself. I had to. My "family" situation wouldn't allow for anything different. Paul stopped by our house every day since I was released from the hospital. Ever since my outburst directed towards my mother, he had watched me warily. After he said anything, he'd quickly glance at me warily. It was as though he worried that any little thing he said to me would set me off. I know that he cares, and it's sweet that he worries about upsetting me so much. If I'm honest, his worrying is tap dancing on my last good nerve.

I just couldn't be satisfied. It irritated me when he worried, and I'm sure it would irritate me if he didn't. I know that he wants me to open up to him. Sometimes I'll catch him looking at me with a longing expression on his face when he thinks that I'm not watching him. It is times like that when I want to confide in him the most. I want to tell him everything that I've felt since I was seven. Although I know that he'll never leave me because the imprint won't let him, I'm still too hesitant to confess everything to him. I guess there's still a part of me that is terrified he'll run away screaming when he realizes how much work I require.

My musings are interrupted when I hear my phone blaring out music alerting me that I have a text message.

_**It's me, Paul. I'm outside your door. Can you come out?**_

"Mom! I'm goin' out for a walk," I call. Normally, I'd be interrogated about where I was going, when I was coming back and what would I do if I had a problem. Now, I probably could have just walked out the door without her noticing. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked when he saw me.

"What? No 'hello?' And why do you automatically assume there's something wrong?"

"You're upset. No, don't try to deny it. I can feel your sadness. I've actually felt it for the past hour or so, but I was on patrol and couldn't come get you. Trust me, I wish I could have come sooner."

"I know you would have. I'm just goin' through one of my phases of depression. It's nothin' out of the ordinary. Depression is a common side effect of all the medicine I've been takin'. I've just been thinkin' about a lot." I sighed again.

"Then talk to me about it. Let me in, damn it! We've hardly talked since you were released. When we do talk, we talk about insignificant crap like the weather. You wanna know about the weather today? Oh look, it's cloudy and about to rain. Pretty deep stuff for a town that always rains, huh? I want you to talk to me, but you never do. I love you. Please trust me enough to let me in. Talk to me! Why won't you talk to me? I thought you loved me too, or at least I thought you loved me a little. So why don't you let me in?" He waited impatiently for a response.

"Let's talk a walk. Shall we? It'll be better than just standin' here while you yell at me," I say scathingly.

"Fine," he says shortly.

"I do love you," I whisper.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He replies sadly as if _he_ was the depressed one.

"I don't know."

"Nope. That's not good enough for me. You do know. But surprise, surprise. You won't tell me."

"You're right. I do know. It's just I'm afraid. No, scratch that. I'm terrified. I'm terrified that you're goin' to leave me whenever things get difficult. So I suppose I figured that if nothing's difficult then you wouldn't leave. I know. I know that you're about to say that you _can't _leave. That doesn't mean that you won't _want_ to leave. I don't want you to leave," I confessed.

"I don't want to leave either. I don't care how difficult things get. Besides, love, things are _already _difficult. If I was going to leave – which I'm not – don't you think I would have already left by now? I'm not going anywhere, nor am I going to want to leave." He assured me.

"It's just too much!" I screamed. "I've been on my own ever since I first found out I was sick when I was seven freakin' years old! When I did let someone in, she died and I was alone again. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being alone and on my own. Ever since I was SEVEN I've had to pretend like all's fine and dandy when it's not! That ain't fair! I've always had to be the one who comforted people. I've been the one to assure everyone that everything was fine, that I was fine. I wasn't fine. I ain't able to remember the last time I was fine! In what universe is that okay?! I shouldn't be the strong one! I should be allowed to fall apart and have my mother there to support me. Not the other way around! It just ain't fair!" I started crying somewhere in the middle of that whole mess.

"Of course you don't have to be strong all the time. I'm here now. You can let me in and talk to me. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you," Paul promised.

"Ever since I can remember I've wished Mom would just accept my inevitable death because I've known that it's close by. Now that I've finally gotten her to accept it, she's become this entirely different person. No, that's wrong. She's not even a person. She's a statue, a living corpse almost. I hate it! I thought that when she understood what would become of me that she would finally grow up and become the parent I've so desperately craved. She hasn't! I almost wish things could go back to before she knew. At least she was somewhat herself then.

"She talked to me like I was a normal person even though I wasn't. _She _was a normal person. I need that. I don't need a robot that'll respond to me but won't acknowledge me. I've never known my mother," I realized. "She's been like this – before she accepted my death – ever since I can clearly recall. I've never known who she was before this. My leukemia has denied her the opportunity to be the lovin' mother she could be, and it's denied me the opportunity to have a lovin' mother. I hate it! I hate all of this. I just want it to be over."

Paul stopped walking. He came over to me and wrapped his warm arms around me. "I know. I wish I knew what to say. I really do. I just don't. I hate that I don't. I hate that you've been forced to go through this. You didn't deserve it. Hell, I don't even know if the leeches deserve to go through something like this. I don't know if this helps, but at least one good thing came out of this."

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked.

"I got to meet you."

"Oh."

"And you got to meet me. I don't mean that in an egotistical way, I swear. It's just that . . . well . . . I've been thinkin' about this for a while. 'Why would I get sent my soul mate just to lose her because she's sick?' I've been agonizing over this for a while, and I've finally come up with an answer."

I said disbelievingly, "And that is?"

"You weren't sent to me." He said no more.

"You've gotta give me more than that, sweetie," I demanded.

"Certainly. You weren't sent to me. I was sent to you. I was sent to you to help you _because_ you're sick. I got sent to you to help you through this. You don't believe me?" I shook my head. "Look at everything that's happened since we met.

"You've stood up to your mother. You finally got her to accept the unacceptable for a parent. You've _done_ the unacceptable. You've fallen in love and gotten someone to fall in love with you too. Because of your mother, you've never believed that anyone could ever love you, right?" I nodded. "Well I have. I got sent to you to help you come to terms with your fate.

"Even though you act like you've accepted it, you haven't. No, don't argue with me. A part of you wasn't ready to die yet, was it? That part wasn't ready to give up yet because you've been fighting ever since you were a little girl. You never got to truly experience life. That subconscious part of you knows that. It wanted you stick around long enough to truly enjoy life. Ever since you admitted to me that you love me, I've noticed a calmer air about you. You're less bitter about the deal Life handed you," he reasoned.

"Fine. That may be true. If it is, then whatever did you do to get stuck with me? You've had to do all the work here, _if_ what you claim is true." I was stumped. _What did he do to get a crappy imprint such as myself?_

"You really don't see it do you? How could you? I've come to terms with something. I was a mess before I met you. I did whatever I felt like with no remorse at all. I drank. I partied. I hate to admit this, but I slept around and just didn't care. Then you come along and change all that. You gave me something to care about again. You gave me you, Madison. You saved me from the worst enemy a person can have, himself. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't met you when I did. You saved me by just being you. I love you for that.

"If you've been right all along and we don't have much time left, then let's enjoy the time we do have. We saved each other, Madison. It's time we just accept that I imprinted on you for a reason. We're meant to be together for a reason. We saved each other. We love each other. Let's just treasure the time we've been left. Can you do that?" Paul asked me staring straight into my eyes.

I answered him with a kiss. "Yes," I breathed. Then everything went black.

**Edward is coming back next chapter! He's going to offer Madison something she can't resist. Review and I'll tell you what his offer is before the next chapter is posted! Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't know if y'all saw my author's note before I deleted it, but I was unable to update for a while due to medical problems. I'm back now! But with sad news. This story's coming to an end soon! I would just like to thank everyone who has read my story. Y'alls support means the world to me. As always read and review!**

**MPOV**

I woke up to a velvet-smooth voice that sounded almost musical and a faint growling. _Paul._ I recognized the growling. I'd heard it enough while we were arguing before I fainted. Again.

I opened my eyes and almost fainted . . . for yet a second time. Standing before me was Edward with the drop-dead gorgeous looks and deathly pale skin. _My goodness, I thought _**I **_was pale! You, sir, make me look downright tan. Then again you are __already__ dead. . . ._

"Hello. We were wondering when you would wake up." Edward addressed me.

"Hi." I was unwilling to talk to him. I knew it wasn't his fault I was here, but _SERIOUSLY?! _Paul just told me he loved me, and then I just had to go and wind up in the hospital the next second! It wasn't fair! I'd been dealing with this for way too long! I was – excuse my word choice – but I was sick of it! I never got a chance to be a normal girl with a normal social life. Just about my entire life was dedicated to this disease that couldn't wait to kill me.

"That is exactly what I wished to discuss with you, Miss Granger."

"Madison," I corrected him. _And just what "exactly" did he "wish to discuss?"_

"My apologies. You seem to have forgotten when I came in to talk to you. My family has the ability to posses special and unusual – even for a vampire – gift or gifts. I have the ability to read your mind. I had been referring to your thought of how none of this was fair to you; how you never got to live the life you deserved because your death is constantly hanging over your head."

"Yes. Thank you for close captioning my life," I said sarcastically. Paul snorted. I swear I heard him mutter: that's my girl. I couldn't be entirely sure.

"As I am sure you are aware of, my father is your doctor, Dr. Cullen. My family and I have had a long discussion with each other. We would like to propose an alternative for you, Madison."

"NO!" Paul shouted. "It's not an option. She won't do it. It's not up for discussion."

"Excuse me, but I'd like to decide that for myself first. Thank you very much," I said icily. "What kind of alternative?"

"We'd like to offer you a chance to live."

"Madison, they're _offering_ you a chance to die." Paul sneered as he repeated Edward's word choice.

"Can y'all just stop?! My head hurts, and I'm confused. Paul, say nothin' until he's done. Edward, please continue explainin' exactly what y'all are suggestin' I do." I snapped tired of their antics.

"Certainly. We're offering to change you. Granted, you wouldn't have exactly the life you imagined. You could never grow up, grow too close to a human, or have children of your own. Yes, you would have to move every so often so as to not raise suspicion, but you would live." He emphasized the last word.

I was still confused, but then something clicked in my mind. "You would change me into a vampire," I said emotionless.

"Into a blood-sucking leech," Paul hissed. "You told her what you wanted. You got denied. Leave now."

"You do not know her as well as you may wish, Paul. She's considering our proposition." Paul looked at me shocked.

"Just let me think for a second!" I pleaded with him.

It's true I was considering taking them up on their offer. Yeah, I wouldn't get exactly that perfect normal life I wanted, but this was the next best thing. It would be better than dying although Paul obviously thought different. Who the hell cares what he thinks if I'm happy? I know that Paul said he loved me, but if that's true, then wouldn't he want what's best for me? _Dying is not what's best for anyone_, I thought vehemently.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes what?" Paul snapped.

"She accepted my family's offer," Edward said. He had to have listened to my thoughts. "Carlisle would never offer to change someone unless there was no other option. Would you rather her die, Paul?" My head snapped to Paul.

"If she was changed, then she would be dead." My heart broke at his words.

"No, she would be alive. I had always thought that vampires have no soul. I know you would whole-heartily agree with me. Because of my love I share with Bella, I know now that that is not the case. Vampires do have a soul. Vampires can retain their humanity if they fight for it," Edward said.

A thought just occurred to me. "Where's my mother? If she knew y'all were in here, she'd go ballistic at your offer to keep me alive. It's the cure she's been waitin' for."

"Carlisle is now discussing this with your mother too. We realize this is risky informing her of the supernatural world, but you accepted. She's going to notice when you mysteriously disappear."

"Oh. When's the soonest this can happen?" I asked.

"Carlisle would like to do it as soon as possible. He wishes to do it while your body is still strong enough to handle the change with the morphine he'll give you. I regret to inform you that the transformation is quite painful and will last around three days tops."

I took a deep breath, "when?"

"Today. I can hear your mother, and she is four floors away from this room. She's ecstatic that we've presented her with a way that would allow you to live. Yes, of course. I shall leave you to discuss some last minute things with Paul. I will send for your mother when you are done talking to him." With that in mind, Edward exited my room.

"What the hell are you thinking, Madison?!" Paul screamed at me as he started to shake with anger. At least I hoped it was anger and he wasn't about to phase right here in my hospital room.

"First of all, calm down. Second of all, I'm thinkin' that I've been given a chance to live, and I'll be damned if I let this opportunity slip past me and allow grave diggers to slip me into a gravesite." He flinched at my words. I softened my voice, "I don't have to die, Paul."

"You would be dead if you changed."

"Now do you really believe that? Do you think that Carlisle is dead? He's done everything he can for me while I've been here. Why would he try to save as many lives as he can at a hospital? And what about Edward's mother that he told me about after the bonfire? I know that you've met her. Do you think that Esme is dead? Do you think that she has no soul? No humanity within her? How could they take pity on me if they're soulless? Why would they care? Why would they bother with me if they're truly as awful as you keep sayin' they are?" I asked; he didn't respond.

"Hey. Look at me, Paul. Edward said that I can still be me. I'll just be a little more durable. Please Paul. I need to do this. I've spent almost my entire life knowin' I was goin' to die. I never got a chance to see the world . . . to see what I could to _for_ the world. I owe it to myself to try to give myself a second chance. I owe it to my mother – who has wasted a good chunk of her life – to try to live. She has lost so much tryin' to give me a chance at life. I want a chance at life. Please let me do this. Please support me. I love you," my voice cracked. He looked as close to crying as I think he ever will.

"I love you too. I always will; I promise. But you won't be you afterwards. There's something Jacob said to Bella before they both changed – in different ways – I'm going to say something to that degree. I'll love you until your heart stops beating, regardless of how it stops."

I understood what he was saying. "You'll love me until I either die or change." He nodded. "I'm sorry, Paul."

_Edward, if you're listenin' to me, then could you please tell my mother that I want it done. Inform Carlisle that I want to do it NOW. I don't want to wait anymore. It hurts too much. _

"Paul I am so sorry," I sobbed.

"I know."


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm crying right now. Why? This is the LAST chapter in my story! Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed **_**Living Life To The Fullest.**_** Y'all have been great! And, finally, as always read and review!**

**PPOV**

This couldn't be happening. The irrational side of me kept hoping that Madison would reconsider. She never did. Her mother came in and promptly kicked me out of the room. I couldn't do anything to resist. I was numb, frozen with shock. My imprint would soon become a vampire. Madison wouldn't be _Madison_ anymore. I don't care what that brainwashing leech told her. We couldn't watch each other grow old (if she did find a human cure). We couldn't get married. We couldn't have children. We couldn't be together.

Part of me wondered why I imprinted on her in the first place if she was just going to turn into a vampire. I knew the answer before the question could properly form in my head. She was my soul mate. She was my savior too. Madison saved me from the downwards spiral my life was quickly approaching. She saved me without even realizing it. I knew that I saved her too – in a way. It was my love for her that gave her the strength to open up the bottle that was her feelings she'd kept in for so long. I gave her the strength to realize – regardless of what she kept saying about how she accepted dying – she wanted to live. I gave her the strength to have a second chance at life.

"Paul." I heard my name being called stiffly. "Madison would like a word with you. You may enter." Madison's mother, whose name I never bothered to remember, walked down the hall away from me.

"You came," she said surprised.

"You asked," I countered.

"True. I don't know if I have a right to ask you to do a few things for me afterwards. Will you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Anything," I swore. _Just don't do it and we could __have__ anything!_

"My mother has spent her entire life focused solely on me. She told me that she's goin' to stay here because she wants me to be able to always find her. I think she should move on. We all know that I ain't able to stay here – I'm goin' to stay with some of the Cullens' relations in Alaska. They have the same, umm, eatin' habits as the Cullens.

"The second thing regards you. I know what happens when a wolf loses his imprint: It destroys them. I want you to move on. I know that right now you're thinkin' that that ain't goin' to be no problem, but it will. When the time comes," I amended. "I want you to continue to live your life. I want you to fall in love with someone you can grow old with while you watch your grandchildren playin' in y'alls yard.

"When you feel at your lowest, I want you to imagine that. I want you to picture yourself happy and in love with someone because it _will_ happen. Wolves do have the ability to move on from their imprints whether they want to believe so or not. I also want one more thing if it's not too much trouble . . ." She began.

"What?"

"I want you to know that I am goin' to live. I'm goin' to be okay," she whispered.

"Fine. Dr. Dracula is here with the medicine he'll use to change you. Are you going to do it here?" _With all these people around? What if Doc loses his control?_

She scoffed. "Of course not. He's goin' to put the morphine in syringes and take them back to his house. He'll change me there. The car's probably waitin' for me. I got officially discharged from the hospital before I sent Mom to get you. Push my wheelchair to the car?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," I agreed, thinking that this was my last chance to really be with her.

She quietly got into the chair, and we made our way to the elevators. Neither of us spoke. I almost stopped her wheelchair from exiting the elevator because just beyond the hospital was the car that would take her to her own "death." She couldn't get in it if she didn't get out of the elevator. But I didn't. I knew she could never be happy otherwise. I knew she would never be happy dying while she knew there was another option for her.

We made it to the car.

"I love you," her voice cracked.

"I love you too. I love you so much Madison," I said sadly.

"I'm goin' to be okay. I promise."

With a sweet kiss I knew I'd remember forever she got into the car and drove away.


	15. Author's Note

**It's over! I've already started writing a new story about Embry and his imprint, Catherine (an OC). I've got the entire story worked out in my head. It's just up to putting pen to paper and publishing it. Be sure to check it out! The first chapter should be up either today or tomorrow! Thank y'all so much for all the support I've received in regards to **_**Living Life To The Fullest. **_**It's greatly appreciated! I hope y'all enjoyed reading, and be sure to read my newest story! Thank y'all for everything! **


End file.
